


The Way it Was Meant to Be

by Bwilla



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/Bwilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn was always going to end up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Cory was in love with Topanga before he met Shawn, but I didn't know that when I wrote it.

just be their friend and avoid the hurt of when they left. They were so different from him, they probably wouldn’t date him anyway.   
Years passed, Shawn staying just where he was; the friend, though many assumed he was where he really wanted to be. They always set people straight, saying that Cory and Topanga were merely a primer couple with no third- no luck on finding them one yet-waiting for them, when one day Shawn couldn’t take it.  
“Guys, why don’t you ever go out with anyone? How are you supposed to find your third without looking?”  
“Oh Shawn, we have a third, they’re just not ready to admit it yet.” Topanga told him, holding her hand out and taking his. He ran cold, he could barely feel the fingers holding his.  
“How could you keep that back from me I thought I was your friend? Your BEST friend” he added to Cory.  
“You always have been Shawn, I thought you knew.”  
“Oh yeah, well, I didn’t. Who’s the lucky stiff?” Cory wrapped his hand around Shawn’s free one and clasped Topanga’s with the other. “Shawn, it’s you, it’s always been you. We love you.”  
Shawn blanched and yanked his hands from theirs. “Come on guys it’s not funny. Pick on Shawn, I really want to know.” Cory moved forward and tucked a bit of hair behind Shawn's ear.   
“I know what this is about, but we’re never going to leave you. If we’re wrong and you don’t love us that’s fine, but I really thought you did. I always thought we’d be with each other forever.”   
The other boy searched Cory’s face for signs of deception. The boy could never lie, and his face was clear of deceit.   
“Oh…. you too, Topanga?” He asked, peering around his best friend to look at her.  
“Of course Shawn. I'm in love with you too.” He buried his head in Cory’s chest and hugged him tight before slipping his hands around his neck and placing his lips on his. He only pulled back when Topanga pulled him off. He gave her a look of confusion until she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss with her. He guessed maybe Hunters' could be happy after all.


End file.
